


Running with the wolves

by CasiopeaLestrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, F/M, Hombres lobos, M/M, Magic, Mortifagos - Freeform, Venganza, algunos personajes se agragarán más adelante, cazadores, derekpapasitohale, lista de muerte, sobrenatural, sorry por la anterior etiqueta
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasiopeaLestrange/pseuds/CasiopeaLestrange
Summary: La ciudad de Beacon Hills, faro de lo sobrenatural, da la bienvenida a un grupo de brujas y magos que buscan alejarse de las secuelas que dejó la guerra. En Beacon Hills empieza la cacería de lo sobrenatural, cada criatura tiene un precio por su cabeza, es una lista de muerte. ¿Qué sucederá cuando el grupo de brujas y magos esté en esa lista? Enemigos buscando venganza. Cazadores cazando sus presas.¿Al final del día podrán encontrar algo más?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Malia Tate, Hermione Granger/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski





	Running with the wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy!  
> Hay muy pocos crossovers entre Harry Potter y Teen Wolf, entonces pensé ¿por qué no?
> 
> Ni Harry Potter ni Teen Wolf me pertenecen (vida triste)

Beacon Hills - 1 ° de septiembre (3 meses y 30 días después de la Batalla de Hogwarts)

Una tal de Hermione Granger, un Harry Potter, una Andrómeda Tonks (de soltera Black) junto a su sobrina Cassiopeia Lestrange y su nieto Edward "Teddy" Lupin se encontraban en la ciudad llamada Beacon Hills, hace pocas semanas se ha instalado aquí para comenzar una nueva vida tranquila lejos de las secuelas de la guerra.

\- "It's a good day to be dead" - dijo una Cassiopeia de mal humor entrando a la cocina antes de desayunar - ¿en serio debemos ir a la secundaria?

\- Será divertido Cass, tener una experiencia normal en la vida respondió - una Hermione emocionada por la secundaria.

\- Para tu información tengo varias experiencias normales en mi vida - contestó la mencionada aún de mal humor.

\- ¿Cuándo dices experiencias normales te refieres a ser espía tan joven, a asesinar, a torturar? - Se burló el niño que vivió, Harry Potter.

Cassiopeia abrió la boca pero fue interrumpida por su tía Andrómeda Tonks: Irán a la secundaria para tener una experiencia normal lejos de lo que había en Inglaterra, es su oportunidad de ser normales, de ser solamente Cassiopeia, Hermione y Harry, y no la mortífaga , la que ayudó a derrotar a Voldemort o el niño que vivió. Es la oportunidad que tiene de vivir libremente como adolescentes y tener la experiencia de estar en la secundaria sin un loco megalómano *, sin nadie que los persiga u obliga a hacer ciertas cosas. Es hora de ser libres y de aprovechar.

Frente a la escuela secundaria de Beacon Hills

\- Es nuestro último año ¿emocionado Scotty? - cuestionó un Stiles Stilinski feliz mirando el instituto mientras estaba tomado de la mano de su novia Lydia Martin.

\- Después de todo lo que pasamos estoy feliz de que este sea nuestro año - respondió el alfa de la manada, Scott McCall, pensando en la Caza Salvaje y en los Jinetes Salvajes del último año - aún así debemos estar atentos, aún así debemos estar atentos ya que no sabemos quienes atacaron a Liam y Mason hace dos semanas y quienes atacaron a Peter y Derek la última semana.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué hace el aquí? - preguntó Malia mirando de mala manera a su padre Peter Hale.

\- Derek se ofreció para poder vigilar el estacionamiento de la escuela por si hay alguna actividad sospechosa que llame la atención - contestó Scott mirando a Malia y luego posó su mirada sobre el otro Hale - y Peter el está aquí porque, ¿por qué estás aquí Peter?

\- He venido a acompañar a mi querido sobrino y ver a mi querida hi .. - Peter iba a seguir hablando pero se calló al escuchar el rugir de un motor y se quedó de boca abierta al ver aquel auto.

\- ¡Ay por Dios! Ese auto… - comenzó Mason - INTENSO.

Y es que si, no era un auto normal, era EL auto. Era un Aston Martin One-77 * de color negro; un auto del cual fueron fabricadas solamente 20 unidades, solamente los más millonarios tenían uno de esos.

\- ¿Quién es el dueño de esa preciosura? - preguntó Mason emocionado - debome amigo de esa persona.

El auto se estacionó y todas las personas que estaban en el estacionamiento de la escuela se quedaron esperando para ver quien bajaba de aquel auto ("escuchó 3 corazones" mencionó Scott). Se pasó aproximadamente un minuto y todos seguían expectantes esperando, los hombres lobos y la mujer coyote escuchaban algunos susurros "¿quién es?", "¿Será algún alumno nuevo o algún profesor?", "¿De quién será ese auto?"…

Y llegó el momento, la puerta del copiloto se abrió y primero bajó una chica de cabello castaño ondulado vistiendo de manera casual unos jeans desgastados junto a un fino sweater azul y unas clásicas vans old skool negras, y llevaba varios cuadernos en sus manos; seguida de esta bajó un chico de cabello de cabello negro azabache y un poco desordenado, portaba lentes y también vestía de manera casual: unos jeans oscuros, vans negras y una remera ajustada al cuerpo; por último se abrió la puerta del piloto y de esta se bajó una chica de cabello negro completamente lacio, vestía jeans grises acompañada de un sweater ajustado negro y botines de tacón negros.

\- INTENSO - comenzó Mason mirando a la de cabello negro - ¿Quién es ella?

Cassiopeia caminó hacia donde Harry y Hermione estaban y se paró a ver con burla la escuela. - Así que esto es la escuela de Beacon Hills.

\- No lo digas - la reprendió Harry anticipando lo que iba a decir.

Cassiopeia lo miró con su típica cara sin emociones y dijo: Como han caído los poderosos.

Y así juntos los tres emprendieron el camino a la que sería su escuela por todo un año, dejando atrás a varios lobos confundidos por el olor que estos tres nuevos alumnos portaban.

\- ¿Quién era esa belleza de cabello castaño? - cuestionó Theo llegando a donde estaba la manada. Después de haber ayudado contra los Jinetes Fantasmas la manada decidió darle una oportunidad a la quimera. Scott al escuchar eso le gruñó a Theo pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo frunció el ceño confuso mientras todos lo miraban entre asombrados y confundidos - ¿Por qué me gruñes McCall?

\- ¿Acaso Scotty, eso fue amor a primera vista? - preguntó un Stiles divertido.

\- No, no sé lo que me pasó - respondió Scott con una mirada confusa - fue su olor y cuando la vi, no lo sé - Derek lo observo con una mirada curiosa que a la vez se transformó en una pensativa, pensó que nadie se había dado cuenta pero su prima si lo hizo.

Clase de Economía

El trío de mago y brujas llegó al salón de historia minutos antes de que toque la campana por lo tanto el salón aún no estaba lleno, mientras Hermione y Cassiopeia decidieron tomar asiento en la segunda fila, Harry decidió por un asiento en la tercer fila, justo detrás de Hermione.

A los minutos entra un energético Stiles Stilisnki y toma asiento justo delante de la chica castaña. Scott lo mira curioso pero lo ignora y decide sentarse al lado de Harry, atrás de Cassiopeia.

\- ¿Hola como estás? Mi nombre es Stiles, Stiles Stilinski ¿y el tuyo ?, Vivo en Beacon Hills desde que nací, y tu eres una de las chicas nuevas, si quieres mi amigo Scott, aquel de allí que se sentó atrás de la otra chica nueva puede mostrarte la escuela, ¿te gustaría? - Terminó Stiles sin aire y expectante esperando una respuesta.

\- Uuuh ¿hola? - Hermione lo miró divertida - Soy una de los nuevos, soy…

\- Ay por Dios, eres británica., Pero continúa, continúa.

\- Soy Hermione Granger, ella es Cassiopeia Lestrange y el es Harry Potter - los dijo - y si nos encantaría un recorrido.

\- Genial, Scott está encantado de darte un recorrido, a tus amigos también claro, y luego te presentaré a mis amigos - Stiles le sonrió y se fue a sentar a la derecha de su amigo, con Scott se mirar y Stiles le guiña un ojo y le levanta los pulgares de manera positiva.

\- Muy bien mocosos - entró el profesor al salón y miró a todos sus alumnos deteniéndose en las tres caras nuevas - los tres alumnos nuevos, pregunta de repaso - miró a los tres nuevamente hasta detenerse en la chica de cabello negro - ¿Qué es la economía?

Hermione y Harry le dirigieron miradas preocupadas a la pelinegra ya que esta no solía ser muy amigable.

\- La economía es aquella ciencia que estudia los recursos, la creación de riqueza y la producción - comenzó Cassiopeia con una mirada seria como siempre - además también estudia la distribución y el consumo de los bienes y servicios, para satisfacer las necesidades humanas.

Mientras Hermione la miraba con las cejas levantadas, Harry la miraba con la boca abierta.

\- Estudié todo el verano - al decir eso Cassiopeia les dirigió una mirada altiva.

\- Wow, si, ¿escuchaste eso Greenberg? - preguntó el entrenador con burla - así es como se responden mis preguntas. Lestrange, chica nueva, tienes un punto extra por responder como me gusta.

Fin del día escolar

\- ¿Entonces no has visto nada que llame la atención? - preguntó Stiles llegando al estacionamiento donde estaba el resto de la manada - espera, ¿dónde está Scott?

\- Aún no ha llegado - Lydia le respondió a su novio - ¿alguien lo ha visto?

\- Estaba con los chicos nuevos, mostrándoles la escuela - contestó Liam la pregunta de la rubio fresa.

\- ¡Si! ¡Yo hice que eso pasara! - Stiles exclamó mientras hacía un baile raro, al recibir la mirada rara de los demás descritos - ya sabes, mostrarle la escuela: pasar tiempo con los nuevos, ¿y quién es uno de los nuevos? Es Hermione, la chica castaña - al seguir recibiendo la mirada rara siguió con su explicación - ya sabes, el amor a primera vista de Scott.

Stiles vio a Cassiopeia caminando hasta su auto hablando por su celular, por lo que le dijo a Derek que escuchara que hablaba. Derek lo miró serio y le dijo que no iba a espiar conversaciones de alguien que no estaba siendo sospechoso. Stiles al recibir la negativa le pidió a Liam que lo hiciera.

\- Uh, tiene que ir al hospital a buscar a "Teddy" porque su tía entró antes a trabajar y al no tener con quien dejarlo lo tuvo que llevar.

\- Interesante - ya podría ver los engranajes de la cabeza de Stiles pensando en algún plan - su tía trabaja en el hospital, y la madre de Scott también trabaja allí, debo conseguir sus horarios.

Cassiopeia se subió a su auto y estaba esperando a los tontos para irse al hospital a levantar a Teddy, pero estaban demorando. ¿Será que Hermione ya estaba follando con Scott? Cassiopeia se río de ese ridículo pensamiento. ¿Y el ridículo de Potter dónde estaba? ¿Correspondiendo los ojos de cachorro a aquella chica castaña?

"Ay ay, son tan tontos que ni siquiera se darían cuenta de las miradas que reciben" murmuró la pelinegra mientras se pasaba su labial.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que se escucharon algunas risas por el estacionamiento, los chicos se dieron vuelta y observaron como Scott y Malia venían acompañados de Hermione y Harry. Cassiopeia miraba por la ventana del auto con una mirada burlesca.

Pudieron observar como se despedían y como Scott venía con una gran sonrisa hacía donde estaban.

\- ¿Entonces la chica nueva? - cuestionó Lydia con una sonrisa - Me lo esperaba Scott, pero el chico nuevo y Malia, eso si que no me lo esperaba,

\- Yo solo les mostraba la escuela - habló Malia.

Cassiopeia miró a Harry y Hermione subirse al auto y se río.

\- Entonces, ¿fueron los trucos para conseguir a alguien ya el primer día?

\- ¡Cierra la boca, Lestrange! - exclamaron los dos amigos al mismo.

\- Y podrías, ya sabes, ser un poco más simpática - comenzó Hermione mientras la pelinegra levantaba una ceja - Stiles nos presentó a sus amigos y tu con aquella cara de pocos amigos, Scott y Malia nos mostramos la escuela y tu te fuiste, no te cuesta nada ser amigable.

\- Si Cassiopeia, Hermione tiene razón - comentó Harry apoyando a su mejor amiga - se nota que son buenas personas, unos nuevos amigos no estaría mal.

\- Si no lo haces por nosotros, hazlo por Andy, le prometiste que tratarías de hacer amigos - terminó Hermione mirando sería a la otra chica.

Cassiopeia suspiró y arrancó el auto para ir por Teddy.

Afuera un hombre lobo escuchaba esa conversación centrándose en la voz de la pelinrega.

**Author's Note:**

> * megalómano: aquel que sufre de megalomanía; el término megalomanía, a su vez, alude a la manía vinculada a la grandeza.  
> * del auto Aston Martin-77 en realidad fueron fabricadas 77 unidades y se vendió entre los años 2009 y 2012 but esto es un fanfic así queee
> 
> Hey, aquí nuevamente, este ha sido el primer capítulo, ¿qué les pareció?  
> Espero sus comentarios, es un buen apoyo para saber que lo estás haciendo bien, pero si es lo contrario, acepto críticas constructivas (no sean tan duros, plis)
> 
> Esta historia también esta publicada en fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13828279/1/Running-with-the-wolves  
> Nos vemos en la próxima.


End file.
